


A Pessoa que zela pelo Hospital

by brmorgan



Series: Feéricos - os Escorregadios [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, escorregadios, fadas, feéricos, quimeras
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Coleção de rascunhos sobre a pessoa que zela pelo hospital: Kristevá Todd.





	1. Como negociar com a Morte de Triciclo

Eis um corredor extenso de uma instituição qualquer.  
Poderia ser de uma escola, universidade, hospital, escritório, o que for.  
Antigo é o prédio, velhas são as edificações, enferrujadas são suas portas e janelas, há muita areia acumulada em muitos cantos e rastros por todo chão.  
Nesse corredor extenso há uma única porta aberta.

Atrás dessa porta há um armário de limpeza qualquer, com estantes improvisadas com produtos de limpeza, algumas vassouras, esfregões e rodos já desgastados pelo Tempo. Uma enceradeira velha e descascada, galões de desinfetante de cheiro forte de limão, luvas de plástico amarelas penduradas em alguma estante. Sentada ao chão está uma pessoa que podemos identificar como "Visitante".

Do lado de fora desse espaço pequeno, no corredor sem porta alguma a não ser essa, está a Morte, personificada como a famosa ceifadora, vestida de grosso manto escuro, o capuz cobrindo a caveira angular, de protuberantes ossos em alguns lugares da bochecha e mandíbula projetada para frente com grossos caninos, não como uma caveira humana, mas de animal exótico. Sem olhos, ela observa, com sua foice pendurada nas costas, sentadinha em um triciclo infantil de cor rosa choque, encarando a porta como se estivesse ouvindo atentamente a pessoa visitante.  
\- Você colocando dessa maneira parece bem mais fácil de entender... - continuou a pessoa visitante para a Morte de triciclo. Sua voz estava abafada por estar no fundo do closet de limpeza, mas isso não impedia do diálogo seguir normalmente. - Desculpe-me, mesmo... Tá tudo bem... O importante é que sei agora, né? - a Morte concordou com o seu capuz movendo para cima e para baixo no rosto cadavérico. - Agora sei o que fazer com o restante do meu tempo.  
\- Apenas não se precipite. - avisou a companheira das últimas horas.  
\- Não, não irei. Quero fazer direito, eles confiam em mim.  
\- Não quer nem pensar em uma escapatória?  
\- E por quê eu faria isso? Tem jeito? - a Morte de triciclo deu de ombros, a foice pendurada em suas costas mexeu um pouco.  
\- Talvez dê certo. Alguns tentaram.  
\- E foram felizes?  
\- Infelizmente não sei. Apenas sei que tentaram.  
\- Difíceis de pegar?  
\- Escorregadios.  
\- Não quero te dar trabalho. - um fio prateado escorregou do cabo da foice e foi serpenteando devagar até o fundo do armário, enlaçando calmamente a perna da pessoa visitante. Ela estremeceu sem entender o porquê ter tal laço frio.  
\- Nem eu. - estremeceu a pessoa visitante sem saber o que falar. Suas memórias estavam ficando falhas novamente. Tinha pouco tempo agora. A Morte pega impulso em seu triciclo rosa-choque e pneus de plástico desgastados, mas antes que pudesse arrancar, a menina se moveu dentro do armário de limpeza no corredor de extenso de uma única porta.  
\- O que acontece se um dos escorregadios conseguir?  
\- Fica difícil de prever. Muitas coisas mudam, novos horários, pouco tempo para adaptar a carga-horária.  
\- Se precisar de alguém... - a pessoa visitante deu de ombros ao dizer isso.  
\- Com certeza não irei te chamar. - respondeu a morte de triciclo, apertou bem as mãos no guidão do triciclo, pedalando algumas vezes no extenso corredor de uma única porta. A menina colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, assistindo a ceifadora ir esvoaçante pelo corredor. Suspirou de cansaço, de tristeza, de impaciência.

Olhou para aquela porta que dava acesso ao corredor. Tudo parecia tão diferente agora que sabia o que fazer. Poderia tentar mais uma vez, não é?

Ser um escorregadio não estava nos planos dela.

Fez uma lista mental do que deveria fazer ao acordar:  
Encontrar a bruxa solitária.  
Conversar com a ninfa das árvores.  
Socar o rosto do marinheiro.

Ia colocar algo a mais na lista, muito importante, não poderia esquecer, algo a ver com alguém que vinha das cavernas geladas quando sentiu a fisgada leve. O fio prateado em sua perna era puxado aos poucos, apertando seu tornozelo, aquilo estava certo? Era para ser... assim?

Seu corpo foi derrubado ao chão com violência e bruscamente, o fio prateado estrangulando o que tinha por dentro, levando o que tinha que levar, deixando apenas um invólucro vazio e sem memórias do passado, de sua missão e de seu futuro.

...

Kristevá Todd teve sua admissão no Hospital da Metrópole aos 9 anos de idade com um diagnóstico inconclusivo entre amnésia retrógrada e forte trauma infantil. A dosagem de remédios aumentou quando completou 13 anos de idade.

Esqueceu da lista.  
Esqueceu da companheira das últimas horas.  
Esqueceu de saber quem era.

Não sonhava mais.


	2. Apegos e afetos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raine (aqui chamada de Myrna Reyners) e Kristevá Todd

O afeto não era de agora, o conforto de ter um corpo tão perto do seu era familiar, como se aquele momento ali já houvesse disso escrito em algum lugar. Acariciou de leve os cabelos revoltos da pessoa a sua frente, esparramada no sofá maior, ressonando a respiração calma e pausada de sempre. Se acostumara a ouvir esse ritmo desde muito tempo, quando a vira pela primeira vez, dormindo como pedra dentro do vagão de metrô do Arges. O rosto havia mudado muito, a aura tão caótica e confusa também, uma criança domesticada com remédios, tratamentos psiquiátricos, rasurada e esquecida em algum quarto daquele maldito lugar que sugava os sonhos de quem entrava. 

Como deixara isso acontecer? 

Ela, ou ele, não sabia como denominar mais com quem lidava ali a sua frente, não parecia ser daquela época, alguém deslocado do tempo-espaço, colocado em um corpo que às vezes mostrava que não encaixava na normalidade. Muito confuso para a lógica tradicional de Raine.

Em seus lindos anos em Hibernia, Raine achava que sua vida fútil e cheia de caprichos na Corte a deixariam anestesiada quanto as frivolidades emotivas das donzelas medievais. Acostumada a fugir de qualquer aspecto romântico de sua vida - coisa essa inventada por malvados deuses desordeiros para atrapalhar a vida dos seres vivos - se refugiava solitária nas florestas densas de sua terra Natal ou em incursões nas cavernas de gelo abaixo da grande costa congelada no litoral das terras afastadas do Clã do Profundo Inverno. Estar sozinha era a opção mais acertada em sua vida milenar, e também a mais divertida. Trocar essa sensação de liberdade - o espírito livre de uma folha que se solta da árvore mais frondosa e segue um rumo sem destino - era uma heresia em sua conduta pessoal de viver no mundo dos humanos. Não trocaria isso por nada e nem ninguém.

Até ver que não era necessário trocar sua ética a favor de algo ou alguém. Era apenas se deixar sentir. 

Os companheiros de caçada entendiam seu lado aventureiro, sua veia estratégica, sua liderança nata, mas não compreendiam que debaixo das camadas que acobertara pra si residia aquela menininha feérica que adorava ouvir música dos menestréis e apreciar o nascer do sol. O de respirar fundo a atmosfera em uma lua cheia, corpo aquecido por uma fogueira tímida e um jarro de vinho. O dançar sozinha debaixo da torrencial que assolava as divisões entre os reinos sei e o deles.

Kittie sorriu rápido em seu sonho pesado, isso distraiu seu pensamento dos tempos de outrora. Às vezes isso acontecia quando Raine estava por perto, mesmo quando acordada. Prince havia advertido como Kittie a observava quando ninguém prestava atenção, como isso era corriqueiro, pois ninguém se importava com pessoa esquisita que acordava todos os dias em um banco dos fundos do hotel sem saber como chegara ali. Depois foi Angie, explicando que a vida era uma imensa balança de pesos diferentes. E que a paz no sono de Kittie era o pior dos pesadelos no mundo real. Óbvio que entender o que a menina eshu falava era perda de tempo: Angie nunca entregava informações sem haver uma negociação de valores (No caso dela: comida).

Seus dedos caminharam cautelosos pelos cabelos revoltosos, impregnados com grãos de areia da última aventura, rosto não mais transparecendo a dor interna. Kittie parecia ser mais feliz dormindo e sonhando. E isso deixava Raine particularmente infeliz. 

Pois se era nos sonhos que Kittie encontrava paz, era exatamente lá que Raine não queria mais habitar. Estar no Sonhar era se sujeitar as regras esquisitas da Corte, das ordens dos elderes, de ter que fazer seu papel odioso de futura monarca mais importante de todo mundo feérico. De ser quem as pessoas queriam que ela fosse, não quem ela realmente era. 

Mas Kittie era feliz dormindo. Único lugar de paz e segurança. Com o que ela sonhava, Raine já sabia de cor, mas viver uma ilusão permanente é mais doloroso que acordar para uma vida de sofrimento. 

\- Eu gostaria de te livrar dessa dor...

 

Créditos: Art Renewal Center

Encostou-se aos tropeços na mureta da ponte, deixou seu corpo escorregar devagar na pedra sólida e um pouco porosa até ter metade de seu tronco apoiado na parede e o resto esparramado ao chão, sentindo toda letargia possível de um dia cheio nas docas.

Ser criança naquele tempo era um pesadelo.

Se tivesse sorte, ao amanhecer ganharia um pouco de pão dormido e algo para beber além de água suja do rio. Com as calças ainda úmidas de ficar debaixo das docas, limpando cascos e tirando alguma recompensa ou outra em objetos perdidos na beira da praia, afrouxou os suspensórios remendados e tombou a cabeça em um dos ombros doloridos. Queria mesmo poder brincar com as crianças da praça quando terminasse sua jornada (Mas tinha que conseguir barganhar pelo pão dormido, oh droga!).

Gostava de cantorias e ciranda. Não gostava de pique-pega, porque suas pernas não eram boas pra correr. As meninas gostavam de lhe obrigar a brincar de casinha, diziam que era pelo seu jeito mais delicado, seria o filho mais velho, o noivo tímido, aceitava. Gostava de estar entre as meninas, elas eram menos ruidosas e brutas como os garotos podem ser em suas brincadeiras hostis, mas mesmo assim... Não encontrava um lugar para se reconhecer.

Respirou fundo e tossiu o ar frio da noite em alguma ponte de vigília das docas. Logo adormeceria e iria para seu lugar favorito: a ilha verdejante.

Sonhava com isso desde criança, ainda sem saber falar, nitidamente em sua memória, uma ilha de vasto gramado verde vivo, o leve sussurrar das ondas batendo na praia cheia de conchinhas circulares, o cheiro da maresia e da grama, a promessa de tranquilidade em seus pensamentos e do trabalho forçado na cidade. às vezes encontrava com uma visitante esporádica da ilha: a moça bonita que cheirava uma fruta muito boa, mas que nunca provara na vida real. Ela brincava por muitas horas, em cantigas antigas, jogos de adivinhas e ensinamentos sobre a natureza singular da ilha. Às vezes ela aparecia silenciosa, apenas a observar, distante, sem participar de sua tranquilidade. E quando os pesadelos não vinham, ter essa companhia era o mínimo de felicidade que conseguia ter enquanto dormia.

O sonho se configurava aos poucos em frente aos seus olhos cansados, um esmaecer de cores mortas para logo dar o realce de um verde contrastando com o azul límpido do céu. Sua cabeça pousada ao chão, ouvidos aguçados a ouvir a movimentação da grama ao sabor da brisa, pequenos espasmos em seu corpo que anunciavam: estava novamente em seu lugar de felicidade. Abria os olhos devagar, experimentando cada sensação aos poucos, mesmo sabendo o quanto ainda se surpreenderia pelo visual a sua frente, sorriu para si e levantou-se lentamente com cuidado. Seu corpo ainda doía com o trabalho nas docas, o puxar de cordas, a amarração de âncoras, o esfregar de cascos, os calos na mão. Espreguiçou-se e bocejou, planejando o que faria primeiro na expedição tão bem conhecida em seus sonhos.

Hoje iria pegar água no riacho e colher frutas bem doces da árvore maior da clareira. Ficaria por lá para aproveitar a sombra de inúmeras árvores que nem sabia o nome, e terminar de fazer uma rede de pesca que já colocara muitas horas de esforço. Aprendera os primeiros nós com os pescadores mais velhos, depois ganhou um kit de instrumentos de uma rendeira curandeira, ela havia tirado o peso e o muco de seus pulmões no inverno do ano passado, até rezara pela sua alma, mas já sabia que estava perdida: para o Paraíso só iam as crianças limpinhas, educadas e sem maldade alguma.

Caminhou arrastando os pés descalços, em passos lentos, apreciando o frescor da grama debaixo da sola dos pés. Tirou a camisa enorme de dentro das calças apertadas com um cinto de corda e andou livremente, suspirando de tempos em tempos por estar finalmente em seu cantinho de paz.

Riacho, água, fruta doce, sombra, descanso, rede de pesca. Essa era a tarefa do dia.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada em direção alguma, encontrou o riacho, aparecido do nada após um certo trecho, abrindo-se com a clareira de grandes árvores de diversas formas. A maior destoava das outras, uma frutífera, enorme, frondosa, de tronco largo e muitos galhos retorcidos para se aconchegar e se encolher e dormir sem preocupações. Debaixo dela a rede pela metade esperava a próxima feitura. O riacho aceitou seus pés imundos de terra e lavou seu cansaço. As dores esquecidas em um simples gole de mãos trêmulas. O roçar do vento não incomodava a temperatura, na verdade dava um toque especial. Cada sensação ali trazia conforto e segurança para alguém que jamais tinha sossego na vida real.

Como desejara jamais acordar!

Mas a moça bonita de cheiro muito bom, voz suave e pés cobertos de areia fininha insistia em dizer que acordar era necessário. Muitos de nossos sonhos eram conquistados com os olhos abertos, ela havia dito uma vez, mas discordou imediatamente: a vida no mundo real era cruel, insana e fria. deixara de ser criança há muito tempo e sentia isso nas costas, nos olhares, nas mudanças de seu corpo que não sentia que era seu, nos comentários, nas outras crianças.

Abaixou-se novamente para pegar outro gole de água e sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, algo como se jogassem metal frio por sua garganta à força! Virou-se bruscamente e encontrou uma ponta de flecha apontada diretamente em seu nariz pequeno. O pavor tomou suas pernas, seu estômago virou internamente. Seu lugar seguro e confortável não era mais confiável.

\- Diga sua casa e qual senhor és servo. - disse a voz firmemente, o sol a pino atrapalhava identificar o agressor, uma imensa sombra era o que aparecia no rosto desconhecido, a voz grave e forte. - Serei paciente e não abrir seu olho com uma flecha minha. Responda minha pergunta! - a flecha foi espetada na ponta de seu nariz, causando desconforto e uma sensação de perigo muito alarmante. Não sabia como responder essa questão. Gaguejou por alguns segundos e soltou o que sabia de si:  
\- S-sou Cristóvão e... e... trabalho nas docas! Juro que não roubei nada! - a flecha abaixou bruscamente e um bufo impaciente deixou o ar mais pesado.  
\- Você aqui de novo, guri?! Não tem coisa melhor a fazer não? - reclamou a pessoa coberta pelo brilho intenso de um sol de verão. - Aqui é um território neutro e de caça! Você sequer deveria estar aqui! O que raios veio fazer aqui? Cadê o seu senhor?! - as perguntas estavam ficando muito muito difíceis de acompanhar, a língua estrangeira que a pessoa falava (E que em sonho se autotraduzia) era rápida.  
\- Deixa eu ir, por favor...? Prometo não vir mais aqui. - pediu cautelosamente, se aproximando da grande árvore e pegando sua rede inacabada.  
\- Você é um daqueles doidos varridos né? Seu lugar não é aqui! - ralhou a pessoa mais alta, pegando em seu braço. Todas as dores do mundo vieram ao seu encontro, esquivou-se como dava e guinchou de dor para se afastar da pessoa. Não gostava quando tocavam seu corpo, não se sentia bem com ele mesmo, então pessoas tocando não lhe davam legitimidade, mas sim desespero.  
\- E-eu apenas cheguei! Eu gosto daqui! - tentou se explicar, mas as palavras certas não saíam, novamente a pessoa se aproximou para segurar seu braço, estapeou a mão intrusa e correu para atrás da árvore maior, levando consigo a rede inacabada.  
\- Volte aqui, sua pestinha!! - ouviu a pessoa gritar. Suas pernas funcionavam bem quando estava sonhando, às vezes, quando tinha mais espaço experimentava voar com um leve impulso dos calcanhares e em direção ao céu. Na correria entre pulos e voos rasantes, rede bem presa nos braços, alcançou o seu segundo lugar favorito: a gruta entre o caminho para a praia e o penhasco. Gostava dali nos dias de inverno, pois era quentinho e sempre surgia surpresas agradáveis como comida quente, brinquedos de madeira, uma vez uma vitrola com uma música bonita. Desta vez seguiria para lá e a pessoa de lá não a incomodaria.

Não queria perder mais o seu lugar seguro por culpa de pesadelos.

Ao chegar a trilha perto da gruta, foi puxada com força para dentro e teve sua boca tapada gentilmente. O hálito quente de alguém chegou aos seus ouvidos, olhos arregalados pelo susto.  
\- Está tudo bem. Sou eu, Kittie... - soltou a respiração que guardava por um bom tempo e virou-se rapidamente para abraçar a outra pessoa. Essa não falava para ninguém, nem para a moça bonita de cheiro bom nas brincadeiras no gramado verdejante. Abraçou-a na cintura (Era onde seu tamanho chegava) e enterrou seus cabelos longos e desgrenhados no colo dela. O choro logo veio, como se não pudesse conter mais o sofrimento de ter sua expulsão do lugar que mais gostava. - Hey, está tudo bem agora, sou eu, sim? Você está comigo, não há o que temer, okay? - a pessoa se abaixou para amparar a criança em um abraço apertado. - Pelos deuses, você está tremendo... - riu-se a pessoa. O seu choro não cessou, não queria que ninguém visse sua vulnerabilidade, seu temor, sua mágoa por ser novamente excluída de um lugar que amava tanto. O abraço da pessoa ali não a confortava muito, mas ajudava a não se sentir completamente sem amparo. Teve o rosto de lágrimas grossas limpo com mãos delicadas e de dedos finos. - Olhe para mim, sim? - a pessoa disse firmemente e assim fez, seus olhos encontrando pela primeira vez quem a defendia sempre quando algo ruim acontecia em seus sonhos. Nunca via o rosto, apenas reconhecia a voz grave e baixa, quase um sussurro.  
\- N-não quero mais ir lá! E-eu não sei quem sou! - respondeu rapidamente sem saber as palavras que saíam de sua boca, a lingua era agora parecida com a do agressor desconhecido.  
\- Você sabe quem é, Kittie! Não diga isso! Não deixe ninguém estragar sua diversão, não é justo! - sentiu as bochechas corarem de muita vergonha por ver que a pessoa era totalmente diferente de outros visitantes que já encontrara.

A pessoa não tinha olhos comuns como os outros. Eram liláses pálidos, não havia aquele pontinho preto no meio. Os cabelos bem presos em um coque atrás da nuca em um grisalho e o rosto jovial de uma mulher de aproximadamente 30 anos. Usava corselete de couro com muitos detalhes, as braçadeiras chamando atenção rapidamente de sua mente infantil. Tocou as mãos da pessoa e a encarando ficou por um tempo até acreditar que ela estava ali. Com um aceno de cabeça positivo e um beijo na testa, percebeu que o sonho estava voltando ao normal.

\- Ninguém vai te machucar. Isso eu prometo, Kittie.  
\- Q-quem é a-a-quela pessoa-a? - perguntou gaguejando, a timidez se encontrando com o medo. A mão da pessoa puxou a sua para dentro da gruta e se ajeitar perto de uma pequena fogueira mágica. Os brinquedos de madeira, a vitrola e a refeição quente estava ali.  
\- É apenas um intruso, já foi expulso. Ninguém entra em meu território sem permissão. - e oferecendo uma caneca de cerâmica com liquido cristalino, agradeceu com um som trancado na garganta. Bebeu devagar, sem saber o que era, a música da vitrola agora acalmava o ambiente e o calor da fogueira mágica (chamas bruxuleavam em uma dança entre cores diferentes, entre azul, verde e vermelho para amarelo), estalou a língua ao perceber que era água, água mesmo. A mais pura e cristalina água, melhor que a do riacho que tinha gosto de terra ou orvalho. - Foi um susto e tanto. Não gostaria de ver você assim quando vem aqui. Não é muito gentil de minha parte deixar uma das crianças de Danuu assustada.  
\- Q-quem é Danuu? - perguntou sem saber o porquê de ter a impressão de já saber a resposta.  
\- Oras, esqueceu tudo que te contei ontem...? - riu-se a pessoa estranhamente familiar. Mexeu-se no lugar e baixou o olhar, não conseguia ficar muito tempo encarando aqueles olhos liláses.  
\- E-eu não lembro... desculpa... - se encolhei em seu lugar e mexeu com um dos brinquedos de madeira, era um cachorro com orelhas bem pontudas e com um colar no lugar de uma coleira.  
\- Oh tudo bem, temos bastante tempo ainda, não? Venha... chegue mais perto para eu te contra outra história dos antigos! - com o cenho franzido e mais envergonhada pela familiaridade daquilo tudo, foi até perto da moça diferente, ela a puxou bruscamente e fez cócegas em sua barriga, imediatamente caiu na risada, tão alta e libertadora que achou que o eco da gruta ia soar por mais tempo.

\-------

Acordou repentinamente com sua própria risada.

Pigarreou ao ver na gafe e olhou ao redor, não estava mais no sofá do Hall dos Caçadores de Quimera, estava na cama enorme de Myrna, a dona do Hotel esquisito. tentou se levantar o mais rápido possível e sair de fininho antes que alguém percebesse que estava ali, no quarto da chefe dos esquisitos e não saber como explicar como chegara ali. Ao tocar a maçaneta de porcelana da grossa porta de madeira sólida o som da vitrola veio aos seus ouvidos, a mesma música de seu sonho há pouco. Aos seus pés, perto de um malão de couro havia um conjunto de brinquedos de madeira gastos pelo tempo.

Abriu a porta sem pestanejar, pés descalços, cheiro de grama verde e brisa do mar ainda nas narinas, desceu as escadas e trombou na menina que se vestia como um acidente de carro.  
\- Eita nóis, a pressa é inimiga da diversão, sabia? - não deu atenção, queria se livrar desse sonho repetitivo novamente.

Apenas não sabia que não estava mais sonhando.


	3. A moeda, a balança e a foice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro alarme foi dado, sutil, com um leve vibrar, logo as marcas na areia, a presença esmagadora, o silêncio, a sombra escurecendo cada pedaço daquele local, a foice, o manto, o corte, o peso, a pena, o coração, o julgamento, tudo em poucos segundos.
> 
> Kristevá nos anos 80.
> 
> Trilha sonora para esse capítulo:  
> Scalene - O peso e a Pena
> 
> https://youtu.be/UCiaq25qlWE
> 
> (Essa parte é muito muito muito baseada no cenário de RPG Múmia - A Ressurreição)

O clube estava lotado, som reverberando em todas as superfícies, giros de feixes de luz, incontroláveis no pulsar da música de baixo grave, a voz arrastada do vocalista levava a melodia, a pista, corredores e bar cheio de gente espremida, cada um em um universo individual de prazer momentâneo e simultâneo.

O som do tiro não foi ouvido, ou o baque do corpo esvaindo de vida. Os passos apressados, a corrida em fuga pelo delito maior, a respiração fraca de quem deixava a paz da eterna amiga encontrar seu semblante.

Morrer não era novidade para um escorregadio. Eles costumavam levantar dos mortos como se nada tivesse acontecido e faziam o que tinham que fazer. A poça de sangue e fluidos manchava agora o tapete caro da gerência. A arma usada caída ali perto, única testemunha da atrocidade feita. Um único tiro no meio do peito, furando um pulmão em poucos segundos inundando vias aéreas e cobrindo órgãos internos com a viscosa substância que ditava a vida e a morte de qualquer ser no universo.  
Ninguém ouvira ou sabia o que acontecera e pelo jeito como a noite estava agitada lá fora daquele escritório, as chances de se encontrarem o cadáver frio ali era mínima até o dia seguinte na manutenção. 

O cano da arma ainda se encontrava quente, cartucho da bala perdida em algum lugar do espaço, gelado pressentimento de que se mexesse seria esforço demais. E nas atuais condições não poderia arriscar. Deixou o morno virar frio, coagulado, podre, ter a certeza de que sua vida escapulia de sua percepção aguçada era comum. E quando não era? 

Olhos sem vida que agora enxergavam o infinito das areias de Duat. Não acreditava mais nessas baboseiras egípcias de "vida após a morte" - apenas se incomodava por não poder entrar no portão da cidade bonita. Gostava de olhá-la de longe, quando ainda era pequena, escondida entre o céu e o Mar cristalino de onde morava, entre um passeio e outro na neblina. A cidade bonita estava ali, sempre a esperar, com seus habitantes silenciosos e o porteiro sombrio.

A tempestade nunca a deixava entrar. A tempestade sempre estava em seu caminho entre o corpo caído ao chão, quase transparente por não ser visível ou palpável para sua alma (alma, sério isso? Os cristãos estavam certos?) alcançar. As alternativas era juntar o que tivesse por perto, socar uma alma perdida qualquer e conseguir a restauração do corpo físico que precisava. Às vezes demorava quando era algo sério (aquela vez do 9° andar e as lâminas afiadas de um sanguessuga foram as mais demoradas. As outras, essas não lembrava mais), mas nesse caso era apenas saber a palavra certa, a entoação certa, e pronto. Novinha em folha. 

Bala no pulmão, certo. Estudara fisiologia como doida na faculdade, sabia que calibre de 9mm causava ferimento fundo, mas não deixava bala atravessar. O ruído ensurdecedor da tempestade, logo ali perto dela, não atrapalhava sua concentração, fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou visualizar todo seu sistema respiratório, a bala estava entre a pele e o tecido grosso da jaqueta, o tiro fora perto para obrigar o projétil cortar carne, tecido, músculo. Ótimo, menos tempo de espera.

Ao abrir os olhos viu o que costumava acontecer quando um dos seus - os escorregadios - aparecia perto da tempestade. Algum bicho-papão espreitava o corpo físico lá do outro lado para arrastar para dentro do turbilhão de areia, vento, destroços e almas (sério mesmo que esse papo metafísico era realidade? Ainda não conseguia entender como aquela coisa de juízo final, Apocalipse e inferno e paraíso poderiam se concretizar naquele lugar). A oportunidade estava bem perto, a criatura desengonçada, humanoide, disforme e contorcida em seu próprio sofrimento primitivo farejava a carcaça deixada lá do outro lado do véu, mais um pouquinho e teria a chance de... 

\- Puta que pariu, que merda que cê fez pirralho???? - ouviu a voz estridente do outro lado e conhecia a droga da voz. - Cê matou ela!!!!   
\- E-eu n-não sabia que... Ela chegou cobrando a moeda do Bispo!! E a ordem é não...   
\- Foda-se o Bispo, cê sabe com quem cê mexeu, seu merdinha?! Quando essa porta levantar vai vir direto no teu pescoço!! No nosso pescoço!!   
\- Foi mal chefia, eu não sabia!!! Atirei porque ninguém chega perto das relíquias do Bispo sem levar chumbo!!   
\- Merdamerdamerda!! A gente tem que se desfazer dessa coisa antes que...   
\- Alguém pode me dizer a demora pra pegar uma simples moeda? - essa voz também conhecia e sorriu para si mesma ali atrás do véu. Daria tempo para pegar carona com a criatura, roubar a moeda, recuperar o corpo, mamão com açúcar. - Ah não... Não-não-não-não.... Vocês não fizeram isso...   
\- Foi culpa dele!! Esse idiota atirou!   
\- Eu não sabia, porra!! Ela tava com a mão nas coisas do Bispo!! - um grito histérico anunciou o fim da desculpa que o rapazinho de mãos trêmulas e alto por cocaína estava tentando dar. 

A criatura disforme tentava vasculhar seu corpo pelo coração, não acharia nenhum nem que se pedisse muito, já o segundo corpo decomposto e coberto de raízes sufocantes chamou sua atenção, a distraindo do verdadeiro banquete. Essa era a hora. Retirou de dentro da boca, puxando lentamente o cordão dourado de grilhões antigos alojado em algum lugar na garganta, um souvenir que aprendera usar para casos como aquele. Quando terminou de regurgitar a ferramenta, enlaçou no pé do cadáver recém chegado, e com um puxão bem dado levantou a "alma" do pobre coitado. O garoto de menos de 20 anos levantou num susto, cuspindo areia e gritando tão alto que o ruído da tempestade não sufocou o eco. Era sempre assim quando um novato chegava. A criatura grunhiu de prazer, um novato era mais apetitoso que uma alma antiga como ela, esperou a isca se recompor e deixou que a criatura pulasse em suas costas para parasita-la como sempre faziam.

A garra aprontava adentrar no peito do jovem morto, o coração seu destino, o tesouro mais cobiçado naquela terra maldita do Além. O primeiro alarme foi dado, sutil, com um leve vibrar, logo as marcas na areia, a presença esmagadora, o silêncio, a sombra escurecendo cada pedaço daquele local, a foice, o manto, o corte, o peso, a pena, o coração, o julgamento, tudo em poucos segundos. A criatura disforme da Dja-ahk foi ceifada de sua existência, deixando para trás um pedaço daquilo que fora anteriormente, um pequeno frasco prateado de relíquia que nas mãos certas (as suas) seria de grande valia para retornar sem ter que passar pela balança.

O seu duplo tenebroso, uma versão pálida e ossuda com mesma aparência surgiu por trás daquele que nem deveria dirigir o olhar. O Porteiro sempre olhava de cima para baixo, e nesse caso seus olhos pousaram no frasco, no duplo, na balança em sua mão. Eram duas opções, deixar o maldito fazer a pesagem ou pegar o frasco e barganhar. Como era péssima nesse tipo de negociação, fez o que sua mente afiada mandava, jogou o frasco na direção do duplo, atraindo a atenção do julgamento para ele (Por todos os deuses profanos, essa era a sua parte ruim? Sua triste existência enjaulada em um ritual macabro dos antigos para viver e reviver para todo o sempre? Era mesmo aquela coisa ali, sem motivação, poder, felicidade, amor? Como poderiam deixar que...).

\- A moeda, Kittie... - murmurou alguém em seu ouvido. E era tão cristalino que pensou por um segundo que estava sonhando com tudo aquilo. Um horrível pesadelo que parecia não ter fim. O porteiro levantou a foice e a balança simultâneamente, indo em direção de seu duplo, a Sombra que todos os escorregadios temiam que controlasse finalmente suas consciências. O ceifador era o Guardião de todas as almas, mas com os duplos Ele era implacável. A mão da balança pesava o coração e a pena, e a garota que fugiu de seu próprio funeral não tinha coração algum para ofertar ao Porteiro.

Os segundos entre o movimento da balança e da foice foram longos, uma ideia veio de muito muito longe, algo de alguma vida anterior a qualquer uma de suas vidas, com o cordão dourado se atreveu a fazer um delito (Já estava sendo punida por tantas coisas que esquecera mesmo o que mais poderia ser danada nesse circo de horrores do Além-túmulo): laçou um dos braços do Porteiro e esperou que ele derrubasse a balança nas areias, o puxão brusco do cordão atrasou o movimento do corte em seu duplo, e também fez com que o cretino se afastasse como o covarde que era, correndo em direção da onde estava o que realmente queria.

Se bem conhecia a si mesma, o seu maior medo era de ser pega pelos monstros de sua imaginação, aquele ser majestoso e sombrio em sua presença era um deles, povoando seus sonhos desde pequena e cercando sua cama no Hospital onde se encontrava em coma há anos. O Ceifador aguardava sua nova aquisição nas tropas, mas ela, oh não, ela não se deixaria levar. Não quando sabia o que o Destino reservara para sua pessoa.

Enquanto o seu duplo se perdia nas areias, o Ceifador notou o deslize, a traição, o delito. A balança em sua mão não caíra, a foice na outra estava mais firme. O silencioso carrasco deu dois passos em sua direção e com um leve bufar quente de seu focinho canino, ele a pegou pelo pescoço e a içou até ficar na altura de seus olhos impiedosos. Não havia como escapar do Julgamento. Não mais.

Esta seria uma boa hora para o timing perfeito da velha bruxa. Se ela realmente sabia o que estava acontecendo ali embaixo, por que não agir logo?

A não ser que ela havia desistido da moeda.  
A não ser que ela havia desistido do pacto.  
A não ser que aquela impressão estúpida de que finalmente encontrara alguém que pudesse se abrir era apenas... ilusão?

A mão da balança agora a esganava, espremendo seja lá o que fosse de sua essência, uma agonia horrenda de se descrever com palavras, uma dor que superava qualquer coisa que seu corpo já sentira, a balança pesaria seu coração que não estava ali. Não havia mais escapatória.

Antes de sucumbir a escuridão, ao silêncio e ao final de sua existência como uma pária entre os escorregadios, ouviu o arfar suave ganhando seus lábios, soprando ar quente para dentro de sua garganta, enchendo seus pulmões, a enganando mais outra vez que a Vida era maior que a Morte, não adiantava o que o ceifador fizesse, era sua sina voltar e voltar e voltar até o final dos tempos. o tilintar de uma moeda pesada de cobre perturbou seu crânio, sua língua seca sentiu o formato do objeto, redondo, em auto-relevo, coberto de uma fina camada de poeira e terra úmida. A moeda estava ali agora, onde jamais deveria ter saído.

Seu duplo tenebroso, acovardado, voltara a ficar atrás do Porteiro. Temendo para o resto de sua existência patética o Julgamento, a balança, a pena e o coração. Babaca: que continuasse ali. Não era de grande serventia em sua vida terrena.

Seu corpo frio e rígido deu uma guinada para frente, em um espasmo brusco, contraindo e relaxando todos os músculos de seu corpo recém acordado para a Vida. Odiava ter que sentir isso. Por que ao morrer era tão sereno, calmo e gostoso? Mas ao se acordar para a Vida era como receber uma injeção de todas as desgraças daquela caixa de Pandora? Havia algo de errado nessa sensação.

Encolhendo em si mesma, cuspiu a moeda de cobre com um salivar excessivo. O gosto metálico perdurava em seu paladar, sua cabeça explodia de dor com as novas sensações de ter todos os nervos e estímulos ao mesmo tempo. A dor do peito era imensa, a obrigando se contorcer para livrar do estiramento de músculos e dar lugar a sua respiração falha. Como odiava voltar.

Mãos quentes seguravam sua cabeça e um corpo delicado se encontrava acima do seu, palavras de poder faziam o restante do caminho de volta. Por que viver era tão difícil?

\- Pela deusa! Pensei que tinha te perdido! - reconheceu a voz novamente, a mesma que a advertira da moeda e sua missão. Um abraço apertado foi ofertado, colocando todos seus ossos no lugar onde pertenciam. O rosto que roçava seu pescoço suado pelo esforço de voltar estava febril, os lábios murmuravam preces e orações para que a proteção fosse feita. Como se precisasse desse tipo de magia em sua vida. O encontro de olhares, o sentimento mútuo de dever cumprido. A missão acabara inesperadamente, mas a parceria parecia estar perdurando. Teve seus cabelos afastados do rosto cansado, pequenas mechas atrás das orelhas, o encostar de testa com a outra, o suspiro de alívio. - Não faça mais isso, por favor... - pediu a velha bruxa (Que não aparentava ser tão velha assim), seus murmúrios agora se tornando soluços de choro incontido.

Abraçou-a de volta para não deixá-la chorar. Era demais para ela ver a velha bruxa chorando. Suas mangas de jaqueta e blusa ensopadas com seu próprio sangue, encolhidas uma na outra, esperando o momento entre o Acordar e o saber que se está sonhando. Um breve beijo em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que a velha bruxa demonstrava afeição com alguém.

\- Eu disse que ia conseguir... - disse com a voz embargada pela falta de uso por semanas.  
\- V-você conseguiu... - a moeda estava ali, depositada ao chão, úmida de saliva.  
\- Tente não duvidar... - riu-se de sua falta de humildade. Mas estranhou o porquê de ser abraçada novamente com mais força.  
\- Prometa que jamais faremos isso novamente!  
\- Não dou garantia alguma de gente atirando pro meu lado, oras... - riu-se novamente e sentiu um nó na garganta subir sem saber o motivo. Não tinha mais o coração, mas tinha outros órgãos para fiscalizar suas emoções. A velha bruxa (Não tão velha na aparência assim) apanhou a moeda cuspida do chão, colocou em suas vestes e se direcionou para a porta de saída do escritório no clube lotado e barulhento.  
\- Vamos, vamos para casa... - a mão ofertada para ela levantar foi aceita, suas pernas não falharam como achava que iriam e caminhou lentamente ao lado da talentosa feiticeira. Apenas alguém com um imenso poder e conhecedora da Vida poderia trazer uma morta-viva no cativeiro do Além de volta.

Não sabia se era sortuda ou mais amaldiçoada ainda por desobedecer novamente as Leis que regiam a cidade bonita no meio da tempestade de areia. Apenas sabia que seguir aquela velha bruxa havia sido a coisa mais acertada que fizera em todas suas vidas.


	4. cotidiano no Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristevá criança anos 90.

 

 

 

 

Era franzina, insegura e altamente volúvel. Escondia coisas, guardava muitos segredos, não dividia o lanche com ninguém. Logo constataram que paranóia era algo que ela confeccionara para si mesma após o evento traumático. Ninguém no bairro saberia dizer exatamente o que aconteceu, mas especulavam tanto que a verdadeira história acabou sendo esquecida em algum canto esquecido de um arquivo policial de crianças desaparecidas de 20 anos atrás e muitas outras fábulas circulavam para tapar esse buraco na narrativa.

As idas ao Hospital aumentavam a cada ano, e após certa idade era trivial vê-la circulando pelos corredores, soro no braço, apoio de ferro, olhos fundos em olheiras desiguais para uma garotinha de tão pouca idade, unhas roídas até a carne, passos ritmados como se quisesse imitar alguma dança antiga. Logo entenderam que os ferimentos autoinfligidos eram devido ao trauma – de qual episódio que ainda não sabiam ou não se davam trabalho de descobrir o que aconteceu realmente – e receitas regulares de remédios que bagunçavam suas ideias e seus olhos.

Em dias bons ela dormia tranquilamente como as outras crianças, entre sonhos coloridos, anuviados, cheios de fantasias bobas entre contos de fadas e historinhas da carochinha. Sua personagem favorita era Sherazade, a moça lá das Arábias que contava tantas histórias que parecia um livro ambulante. Como era possível uma pessoa só saber tantas histórias maravilhosas? Será que ela sonhava com parte delas e as narrava depois? Será que ela as vivia? Muitas coisas passavam em sua cabeça infantil quando deitava cansada no travesseiro, braço tomado por hematomas, agulha do soro fincada rente a veia que mais transparecia na pele, língua inchada pelas pílulas do dia, o gosto vago de suco de ameixa que era dado antes de dormir para digerir melhor o jantar que consistia em algo insosso e terrível de se mastigar.

Por que vivia uma vida assim?

Por que não era que nem as outras pessoas, que comiam e riam e gostavam do que comiam e contavam histórias umas para a outras e não se importavam muito se a Sherazade era verídica em suas narrativas?

Por que não conseguia ter uma noite decente de sono desde pequena?

O mais importante: por que os remédios não faziam efeito desejado?

Em seus sonhos, via incontáveis lugares maravilhosos, esplêndidos e pavorosos. Neles ela percorria milhares de ruas, campos e trilhas em diferentes direções, lá ela se encantava, se apavorava, se exibia, se mostrava como si mesma, em uma confissão desesperada de seu verdadeiro eu. E nesses sonhos ela via diversas pessoas, de várias formas, cores e tamanhos. E presenciava histórias que nem Sherazade sabia, outras que a própria personagem contava em seus livros de capas desgastadas e bordas comidas. E essas histórias ficavam para sempre em seu coração, marcadas como uma lembrança que apenas lá em seus sonhos ela era verdadeira feliz.

Em certos sonhos, ela seguia um lobo muito, muito grande, o dobro de seu tamanho, ferido por uma flecha em uma das patas, e ela o seguia mesmo sabendo que o lobo poderia atacá-la por isso, mas após tantos repetidos sonhos com aquela mesma cena, fazia sem medo de ver o que reservava essa aventura no Sonhar. O majestoso animal não falava como nas fábulas, muito menos queria devorá-la, mas apontar um caminho ele sempre fazia: e essa era a parte em que ela não recordava quando acordava no dia seguinte, suor impregnando sua pele frágil, arfando ruidosamente como se tivesse corrido milhares de quilômetros, corpo dolorido como se tivesse caído várias vezes, os ferimentos nos braços, os joelhos ralados, alguns cortes no rosto e lábios ressequidos vinham ao acordar e ninguém sabia como explicar direito o que acontecia com a mirrada menina de família devastada pela guerra.

Sonambulismo? Maus tratos? Suspeita de comportamento autodestrutivo?

Pediam para que ela desenhasse o que via, o que sentia nos sonhos. Ela desenhava, silhuetas de pessoas tão altas que ultrapassavam o tamanho do papel, seres baixinhos de orelhas pontudas com longas barbas, bonecos palitos com vestidos delicados e xícaras de chá, a cara de um lobo no canto da página, a figura diferente de alguém que sempre segurava sua mão, algo como um “monstro bonzinho”, pois o ser disforme tinha a aparência de um fantasma pálido com olhos lilases e um chapéu enorme de palha. E mais remédios vinham. Mais perguntas sem resposta, mais confusão do que harmonia. Quando aprendeu a escrever direito, deram papel e caneta para ela escrever o que quisesse e o fez, mais de 10 paginas de pura criatividade infantil. As folhas foram deixadas em alguma pasta, junto aos diagnósticos anteriores. Um exame na cabeça, dois exames na cabeça, um inteiro de corpo, mais silêncios, menos perguntas, mais sono, menos coerência. Decidiu se entregar ao que chamavam de “incompatibilidade com a Realidade”, outros chamavam de loucura, mas até onde sabia o que distinguia uma pessoa sã de outra fora da razão era quando a Emoção estava presente. E isso, a Emoção, ela só sentia em certas partes de sua vida, em forma branda a não se deixar demais – para que não pensassem mesmo que ela era realmente louca – em uma disciplina tão rígida que parecia automática. Era preciso, Sherazade faria a mesma coisa com suas histórias se a censurassem, e assim o fez, o silêncio se apropriou de sua fala e suas ações é que permaneciam gritantes e intactas.

A família desistira após outra tentativa de sair daquele lugar – isso que chamamos de Realidade – deram a autorização ao médico da vila para tratá-la no Hospital da cidadela e ali ficar se necessário. Ela, entre estar no meio de pessoas que não entendiam nem um pouco de como a Realidade se configurava aos seus olhos atentos, preferiu essa escolha. O Hospital tinha mais chances de encontrar outros como ela, fora do padrão, fora do normal, apenas forasteira.

Decepcionou-se ao ver que até os loucos do Hospital eram normais demais. O silêncio que decretara para não piorar sua situação com a família foi adotada de forma religiosa e prometeu a si mesma que só falaria todos os domingos após as 22h. Mas essa hora ela já estava em seu quarto lotado de outras pessoas debilitadas mentalmente, cabeça cheia de imagens, sons e cheiros, mas o corpo abastecido de química pesada para tranqüilizar aqueles que não estavam em seu total entendimento.

Nas horas em que podia ir lá fora, escolhia o escorregador que tinha uma história também (Mas era uma história bem triste e com marcas de um tempo em que ninguém gostava de falar pela vergonha nacional), sentia-se bem ao colocar o traseiro no começo da peça lisa de metal e descer vendo o mundo passar em um momento rápido de lucidez. Apenas ali ela conseguia distinguir o que era Real e não. Às vezes ela prestava atenção em quem a estava observar.

 

Quando atingiu a puberdade mudaram todos os remédios, acrescentaram mais alguns, e as rotinas infantis foram substituídas por serviços mais elaborados. Tudo bem desenhar o que sonhara na noite, agora encaixar o cabo a peça de plástico do esfregão industrial era diferente. O roçar do esfregão no chão liso do Hospital, os movimentos circulares, a canção que saía de seus lábios quando estava muito concentrada no que fazia, o tremor que a acometia quando chegava a certa parte do 3º andar em uma sala que não tinha placa, a familiaridade que sentia ao ir trocar a água suja do recipiente de limpeza por mais produtos químicos. As macas que tinha que passar, os corpos que estavam inertes deitados nessas macas. Tudo isso era familiar.

De todas as pessoas internadas, ela era a única a aceitar a ir ao porão pegar utensílios, fazer a manutenção do esfregão industrial e passar pelo necrotério sem titubear. Era ali que ela encontrava um pouco de paz em toda a confusão lá de cima. Perto de tanta quietude ditada pelo ambiente, ela acompanhava os funcionários responsáveis fazerem seus trabalhos grotescos para olhos simples. Observava o que era preciso para descobrir uma morte matada de uma morte morrida, de identificar vítimas, de investigar vísceras, de dar voz ao morto, mesmo quando esse não mais tinha fôlego para se expressar. Não achava o trabalho fascinante, apenas familiar, como uma lição de casa repetida todos os dias para se decorar.

A limpeza do necrotério ficou em suas mãos quando ela ficou com mais idade, era assim que funcionava o maldito lugar: prestava serviços e ganhava um pouco mais de pão.

Em uma das consultas individuais – não tão assim já que havia mais de um médico com prancheta, papel, caneta e uma cadeira confortável apenas para ela. A coceira atrás da orelha não. As vozes iam e vinham em intervalos longos como um eco de algo que não estava ali, ou talvez estivesse. Ela apenas não conseguia mais saber o que era real ou não. Os remédios da semana não fizeram efeito como o desejado. Os episódios de paranóia aumentaram após colocarem um outro zelador no andar – um senhorzinho baixinho, franzino como ela, de cabeça grande e olhos perspicazes, ele falava num sotaque estranho e era difícil acompanhar as palavras rápidas dele quando trocavam algumas.

\- ...amos orgulhosos de você, Todd... Orgulhosos. – o fio da conversa começou sem ela perceber quem era.

\- Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com a minha esposa? Eles não sabem o que aconteceu com a minha esposa, nunca irão... – e essa segunda voz vinha do corredor, distante, de algum quarto perto daquele sem placa.

\- Quantas pessoas você atende aqui embaixo? É difícil assim? Será que consigo passar nesse teste e pego a bolsa? – já essa voz era de alguém ali da sala, um pouco mais alta que os ruídos e murmúrios que ouvia ocasionalmente quando os remédios falhavam.

\- Você sabe que é especial... Não pode ir lá fora ficar mostrando o que faz. Eles vão saber. – a voz do médico principal deu lugar a outra vinda dele mesmo, mas difícil de saber se era seus pensamentos ou...

\- Eles nunca sabem. – respondeu sem querer, causando o costumeiro desconforto por não seguir a linha de raciocínio das pessoas normais.

\- Quem irá saber, Todd...? – e agora a pergunta com a entonação que a deixava envergonhada de ter aberto a boca.

\- Quem sabe de coisa alguma? Mude, destrua, reconstrua, continue. – agitou-se um pouco na cadeira confortável, incomodada de ouvir “aquela” voz. Era a voz que ultimamente infestava os pesadelos que lembrava vivamente.

\- Você se sente bem aqui? Acha que é o melhor para você continuar o tratamento? – a pergunta veio de um psiquiatra que só lia os relatórios sobre seu caso. No máximo aparecia uma vez por ano e contava quantas cabeças tinha sob seu cuidado para depois discutir com a contabilidade sobre o quanto se “dedicava as pobres almas” e merecia ganhar por hora, não por paciente.

\- É melhor para mim que nós não conversamos mais. – ela respondeu vagamente, olhando para o chão e curvando os dedos dos pés ao perceber que novamente escapara da linha.

\- É melhor para o mundo se ninguém souber o que você faz... – disse a voz dos pesadelos. O que faria para calar aquela criatura miserável que residia dentro de si!

\- De quem você fala exatamente, Todd? – o psiquiatra por cabeça perguntou sem esperar resposta coerente, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-la se ajeitar na cadeira, em posição ereta e olhar decidido.

\- Desculpem-me se não falei coisa com coisa. Os remédios não estão funcionando como deveriam. – e o consentimento é unânime. Se remédios não funcionam, a terapia alternativa funcionará.

Para um pedaço de diálogo quase incompreensível, qualquer desculpa para colocar mais outro paciente no quarto sem placa de identificação e preencher formulários para explicar o porquê do orçamento estar acima do normal – os malucos precisam de novos medicamentos, de novos tratamentos, eles comem demais, sujam demais, ocupam espaço demais – e aplicar qualquer coisa na veia da jovenzinha tão obediente, mas diagnosticada com algum distúrbio de dissociativo.


End file.
